Every Year
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: Logan flies out for Amanda's birthday. Read to find out what happens! ***For SuperSillyStories***


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA!**

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_You smell like a monkey..._

_And you look like one too!"_

Just ignore them Amanda, they'll go away. It's my designated nap time, and they know it.

"_Happy birth- AMANDA WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

BITCH NUGGETS!

... Now I have to get up.

"You guys shut up!" I watched Carlos pull a pout, before laying back down. Wait, Carlos?!

"We flew all the way down here from LA, and you won't wake up. Guess I'll have to eat all that food by myse-" My eyes shoot open.

"Touch my food, and I will personally toss your balls in the blender, puree them, and feed them to my cat," If Carlos is here then that means-

"LOGAN!" I scream. I literally jump out of bed and into my boyfriend's arms. He twirls me around in circles before setting me down.

"I missed you, Panda!" He nuzzles his nose into my neck. I giggle and flinch as his stubble tickles me.

"I missed you, too, Baby," I get on my tiptoes, as Logan swoops down to kiss me. I sigh as he wraps his strong arms around me. There is nothing like being in Logan's arms. His arms are home to me, they're safe and strong.

"Happy 19th," He whispers in my ear. I smile big.

"Thanks! I can't wait for the party!" I do a little happy dance. Logan laughs. A quick glance at the clock tells me, the party will start in about three hours.

"Sweeeeeet! Is there gonna be alcohol? Where's the party at?" I give a one shouldered shrug in response to Carlos' first question.

"I hope there's alcohol, and the party's at this club we rented called Liquid,"

"Your only just turning nineteen, Babe, why do you need alcohol?"

Logan is twenty-three _and _my boyfriend, which totally means he thinks he can decide whether or not I do certain things. He gets super protective when it comes to this stuff.

"Logaaaaan! I swear I won't have a lot! And it my birthday," I pout, drawing little circles on his chest. He shakes his head but doesn't say anything else.

"I have to start getting ready, guys. Ma won't let me go in sweatpants even though it's _my _birthday," I huff.

Kendall shakes his head and ruffles my hair on the way out, along with James and Carlos. Logan swoops in and gives me peck before following the guys. I trudge to the shower, still only half awake. Time to get pretty...

Being pretty takes too much effort. My mom literally had to _force _me into a dress. But I have to say I am looking pretty damn hot in my black Studded High-Low Dress from F21. I paired it with a sleeveless biker vest lace up booties. I left my hair in soft waves, and slid on my prescription sunglasses. Multiple bangles are on my arms, and I have two of my favorite rings on.

"How do I look Mama?" I turn and glance at my Mom.

"I am so good!" She nods to herself as I twirl.

"You think Logan'll like it?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Honey-bun, he'll be a **goner** once he see's you!" I smile, and with a final swipe of coral colored gloss, I'm out the door.

I can hear the bass thumping as I walk towards the club entrance. I open the door and make my way in, to the already lively party. Everyone turns around and claps for me, and I grin. I see my boyfriend and make my way over to him.

"Hi Logie," I wrap my arms around his waist, as he tilts my head back to kiss me.

"I'm gonna be honest and tell you, I'm not thinking the most innocent thoughts right now, Panda," I giggle, and grab two shots from the waiter walking by. Right as I'm about to toss the first one back, Logan grabs it.

"Babe, don't," He pleads. I roll my eyes. He seriously needs to chill.

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent positive you had alcohol on your 19th birthday," I raise an eyebrow.

"But Panda-" He needs to stop acting like he's my keeper or something.

"Stop ruining my fun," I whine.

"Fine! Go ahead and drink as much as you want. Get drunk, fuck some strangers, have a good time, I don't give a flying fuck anymore," Logan sets the shots down and walks away.

"Logan! Where are you going?!" I call after him.

I watch as he walks up to some blonde chick I've never seen before -I thought we rented this place out!- and starts to grind on her. Logan's eyes burn into mine with fury and my jaw drops as he starts to plant kisses on her neck. Two can play the game, Logan. I spot a super cute bartender, and casually make my way over.

"Hi," I smile flirtatiously, looking into his blue eyes.

"Hi," He chuckles in return.

"Wanna dance?"

"Can't. I'm kinda on duty here," He shrugs, sounding like he really wanted to.

"Aw, but it's my birthday..." I fake a pout. His lips twitch up into a smile, and I watch as he shakes his head.

"One dance?"

"One dance," He walks around the bar and takes my hand.

"Just one won't hurt," He pulls me onto the floor and turns my back to him.

Perfect. We're only a couple feet away from Logan, and I can see he's completely furious. He glares daggers at the bartender, and at me. His hands slowly travel down the blonde's chest in hope of infuriating me. I only give him a smirk and turn around in the cute guys' arms. I trail my hands up his buff biceps, before threading them in his hair. He let's his cheek rest against my own as he grinds down on my leg. He pants into my ear softly, but I don't pay it any mind. I'm way too busy watching the way my jealous boyfriend suddenly breaks away from the blonde and stalks over.

"Amanda," He practically growls. I notice that he has a strained hard on. I frown, is it because of the blonde? He grabs my arms, and tears me away from the blonde.

"Hey!" The bartender protests.

"What?"

"I had her first, Dude!"

"Congratulations," Logan rolls his eyes dragging me away. We make it all the way out the club, and down the street to his hotel, with me protesting the entire way.

"Logan let go of me, get off, dick wad!"

"Shut the fuck up, Amanda," I immediately closed my mouth. He had never spoken to me that way. I stayed silent as Logan dragged me up to his hotel room. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door easily.

"Go to the bedroom," He ordered. The tone in his voice told me it wasn't up for discussion.

"By the time I get in there, you better be naked," He called as I scurried off.

I bit my lip. As I reached the room, I shed my clothes as fast as possible. I shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, awaiting my pissed off boyfriend. A few moments later he steps into the room. He lets his eyes roam over my body. I notice that he had a bottle of whipped cream Smirnoff. He sets it on the table, before leaning against the door frame. I blush and look away as he keeps his eyes trained on a certain part of my body.

"Your really pissed me the fuck off," He hisses as he slowly walks towards me.

"I don't like the way he touched you," Logan runs his hands down my arms. His voice is raspy. Deep and angry, yet laced with hidden lust.

"The way he looked at you," He tugs at my hair, causing my head to snap back.

I look into the melted pools of chocolate, and whimper as he licks a broad stripe across my lips. I can smell the Smirnoff on his breath, and my legs weaken as he slowly pushes his tongue past my lips. I hesitantly suck on it, almost afraid to do something he doesn't approve of. He lets out a deep groan, bubbling from the pit of his tummy all the way to the back of his throat. I taste a faint twinge behind the sweetness on Logan's tongue. It seems Logan has had his fill with my mouth, and deftly pulls away from me.

"I don't like the way you let him touch you, Amanda. Your mine. You belong to me. Do you understand?" He growled. I guess anger builds up the testosterone for him.

I whimpered out a quiet, 'yes' while Logan laces his fingers loosely through my own. He tugged me towards the large circular bed and gently pushed me down. I watched silently as he stripped in front of me. His cock stands at full attention, proud and pink. I go over the consequences of sucking him off without permission in my head as I watch the pre-cum dribble from the head. It's worth it. I lean forward, and give a hesitant lick at the head.

"Mmm, fuck," I smirk.

I get up and saunter over to the table. Grabbing the Smirnoff, I drizzle it over Logan cock, watching as he shivers from the coldness. Then I get on my knees and look up at him. Enveloping Logan's head into my mouth, I gently suck while staring up at him. I move down on his swollen prick more and more, until I can't get anymore into my mouth. He looks into my wide innocent eyes and smirks. Logan tangles his hands into the hair at the back of my head, and grips it at the roots. I can't move my head at all anymore, and I feel Logan pull out of my mouth. He snaps his hips back into my face, thrusting himself as deep as he can. He groans out in pleasure as I choke and gag around him.

"That's right baby, choke on my fucking dick," He panted. I moan, sucking up the flavored vodka from his prick, and sending vibrations down his shaft.

"Oh, fuck baby, that feels good," He whines. I continue to hum around him, until I can feel his legs quivering, and he's constantly moaning.

"Yesyesyes, fuck, so close. Oh shit stop it, baby," He pulls me off of him, and clenches his hand around the base of his cock.

He breathes deeply, before standing me up. Logan sits on the bed, and pulls me on top of him. He rubbed the tip of himself against my soaked slit.

"Beg me for it," He ordered, staring up at me with dilated eyes.

"Logan please I n-n-need you,"

"You've gotta be a bit more specific than that," Logan pushed the tip of his cock into me, before taking it out.

"I want your huge dick in my soaking wet pussy, Logan! Please!" And suddenly I was begging Logan, as I had done for no other man before.

"Okay," He grinned.

Slowly, he pushes himself into my love channel. I moan desperately, chronically, as he fills me up to the hilt. He gives a pleasured moan as soon as I'm fully seated.

"Nice and slow," He orders.

I follow Logan's directions and slowly raise off of him, before impaling myself onto his rock hard need. My legs quiver, signaling a fast orgasm. I hold onto his shoulders as he grips my hips, guiding my movements.

"Mmm fuck. That's so fucking hot, Amanda," He watches his own cock disappear into my heated, quivering depths over and over again.

"God Logan, your dick feels so fucking good," I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah? Mmm fuck. Your so tight, Babygirl. I can't wait to cum deep inside that pussy, while you scream my name," He kissed and nipped at my ear, and down my neck. He shifted his hips, and hit my g-spot dead on.

"Oh fuck Logan! Fuck!" I watch the smug smile creep onto his face.

"That's right baby, scream my name! Let everyone hear. I want everyone to know who you belong to," He pounded his hips into that same spot, shifting from calm, sensual lovemaking to violent, hardcore fucking.

"Shit! Oh fuck Logan, I belong to you! Ma-make me yours!" Logan littered my body with various deep purple love bites. His nails dug harshly into my waist, urging me to move faster, harder on top of him.

"Fuck, Amanda that feels so fucking good," He mumbled, watching my bounce.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Logie," I groaned, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"No,"

"No?"

"I own you, so I'll do what I want with you. You can't cum until I tell you to," He breathed. The heat of his mouth enveloped my already hard nipples.

"Oh, fuck. No Logan, your gonna make me-"

"Hold onto it," He bit harshly on the pleasure hardened bud. I whimpered out his name.

"Please Logan-"

"No," Logan stared intensely into my eyes, his brown orbs clouded by lust and passion.

Lust and passion that he only had for me. With a smirk, he reached down and tenderly stroked my clit in circles. He positively tortured me, pounding his cock into that spot, sucking on my nipples, and playing with my clit.

"Logan, shit, I'm gonna fucking cum if you don't stop-"

"Hold onto it for as long as you can, Babygirl," He said. For a few more seconds he stimulated my throbbing, aching clit, while pounding into me.

"Who owns you?"

"You Logan," I shakily breathed out.

"Good girl. Hold it in, Babe," He stroked my hair out of my face.

"I-I need to-"

"I know baby,"

"Fuck Logan, shit! HOLY FUCK, LOGAN!" I rocked my hips frantically over Logan's. My walls quivered and quenched, trying desperately not to fall over the edge yet.

"Fuck, I own this hot little body," He ran his hands down my sides.

"Mmm, my own personal love slave," He growled in pleasure at the thought of his own words.

"Yes! God yes, Baby, I'm your lo-love slave," I turned to absolute mush in Logan's arms.

I felt tears of frustration build up. I wanted to cum so badly it hurt, but I didn't wanna disobey Logan at the same time. My insides throb in agony, deprived of ascending into the seventh heaven. He somehow seemed to understand, and gave me permission.

"Go ahead, Baby, do it. Cum all over me, nice and hard," He gave my clit a harsh pinch, and that was it.

My entire tensed up, but somehow shook at the same time. I jerked and spasmed, orgasming harder than I ever had in my life. My eyes clenched shut as I fell. Deeper and deeper into the abyss of pleasure that Logan was drowning me in.

"**Fuck baby, that's so fucking good! Logan, fuck, Logan, Logan, Logan**!" I repeated his name with a large mantra of curses.

My spasming hole clenched tight onto Logan's manhood, as he continued to drive into me, milking my release. I could feel the deep, fast pulsating of my walls as I came around him. I couldn't get enough. I clawed at Logan's chest, leaving bruises and scratches all over his perfect body. He gave off soft moans, watching as I drowned in my own pleasure.

"**Fuck, Logan I love you,**" It slipped out in a final scream. I relaxed my body and looked to my boyfriend wide eyed.

"I love you, too, Baby," He grinned, impishly.

"You still haven't cum yet, Baby," I tell him as I slip his cock out of my snatch. It was wet and slightly sticky from my release.

"Taste yourself on my dick, Baby," Logan begged softly. I didn't hesitate to lick a long, broad stripe from base to tip. Logan groaned.

"Does your pussy taste good, Baby?" He whimpered.

"Mhm, it's so good," I nodded my head. I leaned down and sucked the rest of my cum off.

"Fuck, that is _so _fucking hot," He shifted his hips, attempting to bury himself fully inside of my mouth.

I allow him to do as he pleases, whilst caressing his balls. He moans low and long, tugging painfully hard at my locks. I can feel him throbbing in my mouth, urging me to work harder. I hold his hips down, and slowly sink my mouth down his length, inch by inch. I've never done this before, and I get all the way down to the base, before gagging.

I look up and into the gorgeous face of my boyfriend. He looks unbearably irresistible. His cheeks have turned a light shade of red, a soft blush dusting across the bridge of his nose. His hair is completely disheveled, sticking up in odd directions. A light sheen of sweat coats his body, and his eyes are shut softly. His brows furrow, and gorgeous, pleasured little noises drop from his beautiful lips. I want those lips to scream my name while he cums.

I suck him harder, faster, deeper. The head of his cock slams into the back of my throat each time I go down, but I pay that no attention. Logan squirms and wiggles, whining in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Baby, I'm gonna cum! Make me cum!" He begs in his raspy voice. I mess with his balls, while biting him softly, and that seems to get him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Shit Amanda that's so good!" My man praises me as he cums, screaming my name for everyone to hear.

"Ohhhh Amanda, I love you so fucking much," He groans as he squirts his spunk into my mouth.

I -of course- willing accept all he's giving me, drinking it down greedily. His fingers tug at my wavy strands weakly, as the last of the cum squirts out of his member. I lick him, just to make sure he's clean before pulling off of him. He smiles contently, as his arms fall to the side.

"Was this my birthday or yours?" I laugh and lay my head on his sweat drenched chest.

"It was mine. Oh and Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever pull a dick move like throwing a fit at one of my birthday parties again, my six inch stiletto's will be up your ass forever," I watch him throw his head back, laughing. That's not funny, I'm serious.

"I love you, Baby." He kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too! So... do you think we should get back to the party?" I watch Logan raise an eyebrow...

Carlos' POV

"Hey, has anyone seen the birthday girl?" I spin around in circles looking for her. She approaches us with a goofy smile and wild hair.

"Where'd you go?" I ask.

"Uhhh..." She trails off just as the song Birthday Sex comes on.

"Oh the irony," She laughs. I shrug, and hug her, noticing she smells strongly of sex. I pull away completely grossed out.

"Uh... happy birthday..."

"It has been a _very_ happy birthday," She gives me a smile, and prances away with her boyfriend. I roll my eyes. They do this every year...

**THE END :)**


End file.
